knucklesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kagimizu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Knuckles the Echidna Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kagimizu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ohmygod123 (Talk) 07:29, July 1, 2012 FU Interview Quote: How do you feel about being Featured User? It's nice to be Featured User again. It's kind of fun being on the main page. # 1. Q) When did you become an admin, and how did you feel about it? A: I knew there would be a question like this... I became an administrator of the Sonic News Network in the October of 2011. At the rime, I was morally shut down, and I was depressed, so it kind of lightened me up a bit to have a bigger role on the wiki. During my time as an administrator, I didn't feel much different. I just felt like I had a few extra tools to help out, but depression got the better of me and I eventually removed mt rights to sort things out. After removing my own rights, I began to see everything differently regarding the role, and I am currently getting motivated and encouraged by other users to run for the position again, but we'll see where that goes. # 2. Q) Who would you say are your closest friends on SNN? A: FreeSmudger, MetalShadow272 and Fly the Fox are currently my closest friends on the wiki. I'm also considerably "close" to Ohmygod123, Genesjs, Akamia, Katrins, and Sacorguy79. All of my other friends can be seen on my "Friends List" on my userpage. I love you all though :3 # 3. Q) What do you think of SNN's current progress and direction? A: I think the Sonic News Network is progressing well. With new users, we need to implement new features and policies to prevent chaos. We seem to be moving the direction we should. We aren't being too strict, while having the same general social aspect of the wiki. Everything seems to be going much smoother than it was back in October/November. We've certainly grown a lot since I first joined in February 2011. I hope to see further progress in all aspects of the wiki, as there is a lot that needs to be done. # 4. Q) Do you have any specific projects or goals in mind for SNN? A: I don't really have any current "projects" in mind for the Sonic News Network. I've had the same editing style from when I first joined. I like to monitor the wiki and edit a lot at the same time. I fix what I see, whenever I can. As for goals... I've really achieved everything I could hope for on the site. I've made friends who are very close to me and mean a lot to me, I've become a respected user of the wiki, I've made a ton of contributions to the wiki, enough to have the fourth most edits on the wiki, I've also had quite a lot of positions on the wiki, and I've seen the wiki progress as it should, and I'm glad that I've been here to influence some of it. I guess a "goal" I do have is to continue to contribute to the wiki in the ways that I have, and continue to monitor it as a whole. It's been fun, and I hope I can be with the Sonic News Network for years to come. # 5. Q) What games are you most looking forward to? A: If you mean Sonic-related, I'm looking forward to more "throwback" games like Sonic the Hedgehog 4. I'm also looking forward to more games like Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations. Those games are really fun. Outside of Sonic, I'm looking forward to Pikmin 3, Pokemon Black and White Versions 2, Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, The new Epic Mickey games, Resident Evil 6, Zombi U, and The Last Story. I'm also looking forward to the release of the new Nintendo game console, the Wii U. # 6. Q) Beyond Sonic, what are some of your other interests? A: Beyond Sonic, I'm a huge Nintenerd (Nintendo Fanatic), and will buy most of whatever they release, as long as it isn't sh*t like Wii Music or Wii Fit. Most of my friends know, that the Mother series (EarthBound here in the U.S) is probably my favorite series ever. Mother 3 is my favorite game of all time, Lucas is my favorite video game character of all time, and EarthBound and Mother 1 are probably in my top ten favorite games list. Of course, I love the Mario, Zelda, Pokemon, and Metroid series. Aside from Nintendo, I'm also a fan of what Square Enix puts out. My favorite series of theirs is the Star Ocean series. I also love the Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Mana, and Chrono series. Other series from other publishers I like include the Klonoa, Pac-Man, BioShock, Okami, Xeno, and Resident Evil series. Now, ASIDE from Video Games, I'm a huge fan of Pixar. My favorite of their productions being Up, with WALL-E at a close second. I'm also a huge fan of Marvel, ever since I found my father's collection of Marvel comics in storage. I love the Marvel Movies as well. Last but most certainly not least, I'm a brony. This basically means I'm an "older", male, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan. I've liked the series ever since I first watched it back when it first aired. (I started watching it around episode 7 or so) My favorite pony is none other than Rarity, but I'm apparently most like Twilight Sparkle, because I'm such an egghead. I'm not going to go too much further into my love for that series, because I don't want to make too many people mad. # 7. Q) What's your favorite Sonic character from spin-off media? A: Probably NICOLE. As I've read the comics, I've grown to appreciate her character more and more. I don't really watch any of the television series, I mostly only read the comics. I don't have much more to say about this one. # 8. Q) What's your least favorite Sonic game? A: Anybody that knows me well, knows that I despise Shadow the Hedgehog with all my soul. I recently went back to play the game, and I couldn't play 4 minutes of it, I hated the game so much. I just despise the shooting aspect, the level design, and the direction it took the Sonic series at the time. I also really don't like Sonic '06, because of how terrible the controls were, and all the glitches and such. Call me unoriginal, but I cannot stand either of those games. I don't want to go further into this, because both arguments of how bad these games were have been done to death. # 9. Q) What other wikis are you a part of? A: I am proudly part of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki, where I am a Chat Moderator and Rollback. I administrate the Donkey Kong Wiki, and the Pokemon Wiki (though if you look at the latter now, I won't have the rights, I just recently became active again after requesting my rights removal due to inactivity, because that's how it works there, but my rights will be restored when the bureaucrat there next logs on). I plan to edit other wikis more actively here shortly, including the BioShock, MineCraft, and Pixar wikis. Outside of Wikia, I also edit many wikis. # 10. Q) What are your plans for Summer? A: Sleep, Eat, Edit Wikis, Play Video games. Repeat. Nah, I do more productive things than just those. I plan to spend time with my girlfriend. I also plan to go to two local amusement parks with friends often, Cedar Point and Kings Island, just because I have nothing else to do. I'm also going to fly out to Colorado to see my older sister and my brother in law this Summer. I also plan on going to college campuses and check them out. That's really it, I have a boring life. I know. :P There ya have it! -- 08:15, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lol. I appreciate the concern, Kagi, I really do. I swore that I would not visit the site again, but since you messaged me I didn't really have much choice. Anyways, I'm fine. Everything stated on my userpage is truth. The SNN is a hierarchy that is controlled by a select group of people and their close friends. I can tell you this with certainty because I was a big part of this hierarchy. The administration and moderation team alike is completely biased. Big decisions on bans are made on Skype by a few people. On Skype they also make fun of the SNN users. This really got to me. It wasn't right. And I was a part of it. I can tell you right now that these same people still control the wiki. Going back to the administration team being biased, I can tell you right now that your demotion was not just. Basically what happened is you managed to piss off a few people (including myself). It is not one of my proudest moments on the wiki. What happened was every little word you said that could potentially be viewed as offensive was used against you. You were demoted for the wrong reasons and for "getting in the way". People are banned because of this. People like SplashTheHedgehog have evaded well-deserved infinite bans from chat because they are FRIENDS with the moderation team. The moderation team gives him five to ten warnings on average before FINALLY banning him for three days. THREE DAYS. That wasn't nearly enough. These are just a few examples, Kagi. This exists on the wiki today, and I'm afraid that there isn't much that can be done about it. All of it occurred on Skype. All of it. And because we have an unwritten rule that off-site activities have nothing to do with the site, no one does anything about it. That is such bull. Off-site activities have EVERYTHING to do with the site, ESPECIALLY if people are discussing bans on there. It's so stupid and I had enough of it. I am ashamed to admit that I was part of this mess. It's pathetic. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:47, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :I currently only have logs. If I were to retrieve screenshots or other concrete forms of proof I would have to look deep into my Skype logs, which could take a very long time to do. We can talk about this sometime, but for now I can only provide you with specific logs. And the logs themselves are really just logs of insults directed towards me. I can get the proof you want, but it would take awhile and I lack the motivation to read through thousands of messages. I'll get to it eventually. In the meantime, if you want to talk about it, then I am more than willing to. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 07:02, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, and if you want names, I am uncomfortable pointing fingers on a public talk page. If we get around to talking about this in a more private location, I can give you all the information you want. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 07:03, April 3, 2014 (UTC) April 2014 FU Interview How do you feel about being Featured User? It is an honor to be chosen as the featured user of this month. A very special thanks to everyone who voted for me. (Now please vote for DarkFuture on the next interview!) #Q) What do you most look forward to in Sonic Boom, game and TV series? Woah woah woah, Sonic Boom? Isn't that a song pulled from the Western soundtrack of Sonic CD? How on earth did that warrant an entire game and TV series? Is it some sort of sequel to CD? Is the game going to be 2D and have an innovative style? Will there be two separate soundtracks for Japanese/European and Western localizations? Will they refer to Amy Rose and Princess Sally in the instruction booklet? I want answers! #Q) Do you think you're going to prefer the Sonic Boom video game, or the TV series? For the uninformed, the previous question was filled with total sarcasm. In all sincerity, I could care less about the new Sonic game and TV series. The former will likely trod down the path of looking cool, but performing terribly upon its release. But then again, I'm keeping my expectations low, so if by some miraculous revelation it will actually be a success, then I'll probably nod my head in approval. As for the latter, two words: Money Grab. Even then, the aforementioned game could also be considered a money grab, especially if sales are poor in the end. #Q) What are your thoughts on the current state and direction of the Archie comics, if any? I've heard the two sides of the Archie Sonic "new252 crisis" for quite a while now (i.e. "Oh, this sucks, I won't read Archie again"/"I'm willing to give Archie a chance with the reboot"), and my thoughts are this: Given the fact that we still have an actual Sonic comic series, with at least the SatAM cast, I'm pretty content as is. Perhaps the impact of losing a million or so characters from the last 200 issues or more hasn't really struck me yet, and probably never will. I still insist, however, that former writer/artist Ken Penders does not have legal rights to claim his characters. But I digress. The current comics still hold strong, in my honest opinion, so I'll continue to read them until the bitter(sweet) end. #Q) After the Mega Man/Sonic crossover, are there any other crossovers you think might be feasible? I only read a couple of issues of the Mega Man/Sonic crossover, and then just gave up on the idea because I really just wanted to get back to the main Archie Sonic series! I can't really picture the idea of a worthy Sonic crossover after this had happened. #Q) What's your favorite part about being an SNN admin? POWER! UNLIMITED POWER!!!! #Q) What would you tell friends and family about SNN? I would tell them it's a nice place to hang out. #Q) What's your personal preference for wiki communication? Talkpage, Message Wall, or wiki chat? I admit that I get nostalgic for Talkpage communication at times, but the chat certainly makes overall communication so much more convenient. #Q) When not being an admin or otherwise hanging around SNN, what do you like to do with your time? I'll sometimes drop by for a visit on the chat. I try to usually visit at around midday, but at late night I'll usually waltz in and sometimes drop a message or two. I usually leave when users start throwing tomatoes at each other or if there's an active pony convention brewing. #Q) Where do you see yourself in 10 years? Still on SNN? 10 years, hmm... By then, I hope to at least have fulfilled my dream of having a successful utube channel! Eventually, like others, I'll depart from SNN's insanity, but as for when, I don't wish to think about that for the time being. Considering all the dramatic moments that have occurred on this website, it makes staying all worthwhile, I'll tell you that much. #Q) Given the recent advertisements and hype, what are your thoughts on the upcoming game "Watch Dogs"? I watched the trailer and viewed a small portion of gameplay. It looks rather promising, reminds me of Naughty Dog's award-winning The Last of Us, with its stealth-oriented elements and combat style. I'd be curious to know if there's much in the way of replayability, however. I don't have much else to say. --''Sacorguy79''